


Autumn Wish

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione Granger made a wish on a falling star during the Autumn Equinox.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Autumn Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven Sept roll-a-drabble. I received: Sirius Black/Accidental Marriage and came up with this. Many thanks to my beta Tanzanitewrites!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was startled out of her sleep by loud, obnoxious snoring. She looked around warily at her surroundings, not remembering how the hell she had wound up in a stranger’s bedroom.

_Oh, that’s right! Autumn Equinox party at the Malfoy’s. Along with pumpkin spice nog which was laced with…_ her head throbbed as she squinted at her ring finger. _Oh shit! What did I do?_

“Hush, Kitten, you’re thinking too loudly. Go back to sleep,” came a sleep-missed, yet unmistakably aristocratic voice from beside her. Her husband, Sirius Black, had turned over on his side and yawned.

“Wait...what? I accidentally married you?” She gasped and pulled the sheet up.

Sirius chuckled and slid the sheet back down to gather her in his arms. “It's alright Hermione, I’ve had feelings for you since your third year when you and Harry saved me from an untimely death.”

“But...but...you’re supposed to be…” She started hyperventilating, as her mind spun, leaping to the conclusion that she must be dead.

Sirius kissed her soundly, in a way that made her head spin. So familiar, like kissing someone she had love for years, and yet thrillingly new.

The sensation swept through her and she gasped, inadvertently giving his tongue access to her mouth. 

She pulled back, eyes wide. 

“Kitten, it's OK. It was the Autumn Equinox, remember, and you saw a shooting star.”

Hermione blinked. She recalled being outside, wandering along the Malfoys' marble terrace, which was lined with couples watching an early burst of the Orionid meteor shower. 

She had felt a little cold, and a little lovely as she stared at the sky, she had wished for someone of her own to be married to.

"You wished on my star, Kitten," Sirius purred into her ear. "How could I say no?"


End file.
